Forever
by Ein Teufel
Summary: Ciel has one final wish for Sebastian to grant before he passes...


**A/N: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_, that right goes to Yana Toboso.  
I do not own the song "_Forever_", that right goes to _Papa Roach_.  
Forgive the switching of POV. Where there is -C- that is Ciel, where there is -S- that is Sebastian. It is not in first person, but It will make more sense if you know who is talking where.  
It's been quite a while since I've written anything, and I do hope to make a few more chapters to this.  
Please, enjoy.  
-Ein.

**- One Last Wish -  
**  
**-C-**

In_ the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a Helter-Skelter romance from the start..._

Realization struck like the hammer on the bullet of a gun. A sudden forceful strike that caused an explosion in his being. But it was too late to do anything about it.. About _this. _He was stricken, stuck to the stone bench in this odd isle. Strangled gasp and too-sharp talons both tearing at his throat. Though this could have been any moment in their romance. One had always been too eager to bite to claw, to growl, snarl, burn. The other had always been secretly fond of it, but too eager to reprimand later, to walk around bruised and beaten like nothing happened, as though the worst he could dish out was no match for him. He could take anything.

Anything but this.

This is what was wrong. It had to end. For all the power in the world he'd trade that this had to come to an end. For everything. Everyone. All knowledge of all things, all his power, all his wealth, all his revenge—everything, just so that this would not end.

He never lost a challenge. Ever.

Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive him...

**-C-**

That demon had sunk his own ship long before now. The moment he uttered those fateful words and made mention of following _any _order. The reverie flashed before him, like all the stories told. _So this is what it meant to have one's life flash before one's eyes in the moment of death. _He recalled their first touch, the burningsearingtearingbiting—Gah! That horrid, horrid feeling that came from it when the devil carved his name in flame upon that iris, staining navy with crimson and creating that unearthly violet. He recalled the first name he'd given, it's origins, and the playful pup that name began as...The majestic beast that now stood before him under the same title.. The first order, how quickly it'd been received, and how it, and …_most _… of the others had been followed perfectly. No being was entirely perfect. No being, that was, save for Sebastian.

Small spine shuddered at the thought of the name in its whole.

He recalled the first time they touched, after the first time. Similarly that was fiery, painful, oh- Oh but that time it was far less unpleasant. Never before had he enjoyed such acts, and with no one since. He was seemingly uninterested in it by all other possibilities, neither lady nor man seemed to even catch his eye. Some blamed it upon innocence. He was far from innocent. The light limp in his walk days after should have said so, but clouded eyes saw age not mind, and blamed the gait to a far less dark happening. Perhaps he was prone to falling, or the fire his lungs gave him left him sleeping too long. He was _sick _quite often, after all, and the odd-walk almost always followed. Oh—He was very accident prone, for certain. Bruises lining his alabaster skin spoke of this. As did the claw-like cuts he had. Hunting was such a dangerous sport._ Luckily he had that butler... _

_Luckily_. He could have spat, but his mind still reeled. Without that 'butler' – blackblack outfit and redredred eyes- He would not be here.

He remembered their first kiss. The first time that pyre seeped into his skin—burned right through to his bones. He remembered, and he longed for it now, oh but he would not beg. He looked up, bleeding, exhausted and sore, on the very edge of death, and choked another order, along with a snide comment to cover for the single tear he shed.

"_Kiss me, idiot. I said make it -hurt-..." _He grit his teeth, "_Make it hurt there, as well."_

**-S-**

Oh how powerfully he wished to tear that frail body to shreds. Tear away the meaningless shell to get at the goal within. He wanted to burn that skin and rip the flesh, shatter those bones and devour...

A rage had been building since the first time he'd felt it. A dissatisfied, tormented and pitiable anger, something the likes of which he'd never felt had risen and taken him hostage. He barely could contain it now. The very idea that a mere human—food, for all he used to care—could create something like this within him... He shivered, following the strangled order.

"_One last kiss." _ Before he left. Before _Sebastian_ and that disgusting heart he'd formed vanished. Hopefully—Hopefully with any luck or any hope it had not actually formed where he had reason to believe it had. Hopefully the fact that he could outstretch his wings and feel his heart race at the sight of this human child did not mean that the terrible thu-bump thu-bump was within _him, _rather than who he'd been pretending to be.

One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go

It was time to let him—let that nasty organ—go.

Ah, but he was stopped. Just when he thought the boy had no air left to speak, he spoke.

**-C-**

"One more—heh—One more order, Sebastian. A wish, if you will."

He never lost. Never. He would not now. The child was not entirely certain, and never would be, whether or not it was the demon within or the false creature of a butler that loved him. He knew one did, but could never be certain. The curiosity killed him, but too well did he know that the monster—that beautiful and wonderfully horrid monster—would not answer fully. Never answered wholly when it came to those questions. He would avert it, dodge with a question or some vague answer.

Not this way. Ciel was a Phantomhive, and God save the queen, he'd have his answer. It would take ages to get it, but he would have it, by God. (One he had no faith in, but that did not matter now.)  
_  
One last wish (one last wish)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go_

"One last wish, before I go."

With words more sweet than any he'd ever tasted, the boy crushed the very life force from the demon. He squished in his little fingers everything Sebastian ever was, and ever would be. One simple order, and the demon was through.

"_A hundred years sleeping. My body rot, my flesh and bones to dust. Sebastian, I order you to carry my memory a hundred years, and come back for my soul then... Sebastian... I-"_

**-S-**

That dreaded, horrid, terrible thin within him. That now vile and revolting mark on his hand and that eye. He could not disobey.

Vermillion watched coldly as the life slipped from those lips. Watched in dying anger and helpless horror as all he'd ever wished to have in a soul slipped right out of his reach, farther than he could ever touch again.

He tried to cheer himself. What was a hundred years for a meal like that?  
It was to no avail, for that precious jewel left behind something for him to carry. Like a mountain for a mouse to lift—Which, despite what was written, no amount of faith could lift that one, no matter which faith one had.  
He carried all the boy's memories, all the feelings, all the thoughts, everything that mind had carried, and he kept it close for a very, very long century, watching days pass like raindrops in a summer storm...  
_  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days, come and go, but my feelings for you, are **Forever**...  
_


End file.
